Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer
|death= Are you kidding? Just try to kill him! |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= Single }} :"That letter is a fraud! Othar Tryggvassen may do things that lesser men find objectionable or slightly illegal, but I never apologize!" Othar's Twitter 3 June 08 Othar Tryggvassen is a self-described hero determined to 'save' the world from Sparks by killing every single one of them, including, eventually, himself. For whatever reason, he seems to consider Heterodynes exempt from the All Sparks Must Die rule, at least temporarily, and is very hot on the idea of Agatha Heterodyne becoming his new spunky girl sidekick. She herself is rather less enthusiastic. Although he is quite insane, neither this nor his views and goals are widely-known; most people know of him only as a hero. This reputation seems to actually be earned, both because shooting random Sparks generally will rid the world of some (other) dangerous madmen and because he has at least some genuine heroics under his belt.Seen in Agatha's knowledge of him -- his unwillingness to claim the one Agatha made up implies the other two actually happened. He is, nonetheless, extremely unpopular among most of the Sparks who have met him, probably because he immediately attempts to murder them on discovering that they are Sparky. This is especially true for the Wulfenbachs, whom he regards as tyrants. The Baron wants to drill into his brain; Gil, who has some as-yet-unelaborated history with himEnough for Gil to be , and enough for him to know Gil's , in any case; also see ., merely wants him dead. He is also, like many heroes, annoyingly hard to kill; when he falls out a window, off an airship, or from some other great distance, it can be automatically assumed he survives. It has been mentioned by the authors (outside of the comic itself, so far) that he was set on his current path by the destruction of Oslo.Mentioned What this means is unclear, but some have speculated on the motivating power of guilt and the notoriously destructive nature of breakthrough devices... Othar's Twitter He also has a Twitter accountOthar's Twitter. It should be noted that just because he's insane doesn't mean he's stupid- though he can seem that way when his monomania leads him to edit realityA bad habit of his most evident on , but also to be seen when he Bangladesh DuPree to be at all helpful, or buys Agatha's ., he is capable of surprising and even worrying insight ; also see the end of when reality runs reasonably parallel to what he thinks it should be. The Works According to The Works, Othar Tryggvassen is Mad, a Legend, and a Spark. Possibly relevant outside information Othar Tryggvassen is probably named after Olaf Tryggvason, a real life king of Norway famous for his role in the conversion of the Vikings to Christianity, which, according to some accounts, he accomplished, in part, by having shamans executed. Questions and Theories * Where did he get his conviction that all Sparks must die? ** The world map has a conspicuous hole in southeastern Norway. What happened to Oslo, and what did Othar have to do with it? * What's his history with Gilgamesh Wulfenbach? *Is that white hair due to age or some event? * What does a man with such need that visor for, anyway? Category:Characters Category:Sparks Category:Legendary Characters Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Characters in "Revenge of the Weasel Queen"